Ninjarockstarhighschooler, how did that happen?
by linkbro
Summary: Starts with a rock concert, songs are dedicated, feelings are unwantedly revealed by friends, stuff goes great! First fanfic, no flames please, T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Alright my first story so no flames please!!!! Enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own Zelda characters or other real people appearing in this fanfic, story based in modern-day Hyrule and told in Jake's POV.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1- On Stage.

Cheers. Screams. Screams and cheers. Cheers and screams, whichever you prefer, I don't mind. This was probably the loudest crowd my band had ever heard before. Finally we had a chance to be the band that played for one of the really great bands when they came to town. This was great, we had finally decided the songs we wanted to play and were about to go onstage to meet the adoring fans. I guess we should start over and explain "the band".

First there was Ike, who was like the top student at college in every class you've never heard of, but he was a badass on the drums. Next was Sheik. Sheik played bass and was really freakin' good at it too. He was also our lead singer. He if rush could do it, so could we! The next member, and my best bud, Link. Link was the one kind of guy who could look at a sheet of music once and know how to play it perfectly. And then, last but not least is yours truly, Jake. I was usually just lead guitarist but I could sing a few songs. Though the rest of the band would usually have to bribe me. Together we went by the name of "Full Circle". Don't ask why we did, but it was mainly because we were a "karma band". Meaning that we would always get back a each other for pranks or the likes.

Oh and did I mention we were playing for my favorite band ever? Yea that's right Guns N' Roses were going to be up onstage after our four songs. We would be playing Enter Sandman- Metallica, Shut up and Dance- Aerosmith, Paranoid- Black Sabbath and finally, Cult of Personality- Living Colour. (A/N: colour is how you spell the band name FYI)

LATER…

We made it! Well almost anyway, we were on Cult of Personality now and then Guns N' Roses would come on stage to blow the crowd's mind. At least we played well enough that the crowd cheered instead of booing like most crowds did until the "real" band came on. I started the song with the familiar words- _**And during the few moments we have, left. We wanna talk right-down to earth in a language that everybody here can easily understand.**_ I smiled with the crowd knowing that the language, was Rock N' Roll. The second I stopped speaking, Link and I were playing the all-to-familiar riff.

The crowd cheered when we finished, and we deserved it. That was the greatest performance we had ever done! We started to file out stage right when we saw out idol band walking out past us. Slash stopped me and said "That was one hell of a performance there kid, how about you stay up here with us for Sweet Child O' Mine. Its our openings song." "Wait hold on, seriously?" I asked. "Hell yea, kid you played great, like you were born to play the guitar." "Well thanks, I'd be honored to!" I replied. "Hey Jake hurry up!" I heard Link and Ike call. I gave them a wry grin and walked with Slash back onstage. Giving them my mini two finger salute.

A/N: Well theres my first chapter, and don't worry Link is eventually going to pair up with Zelda while my OC (Jake) gets his own girl(also an OC). 

Review with no flames and constructive criticism please!!!!


	2. Sweet Child O' Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, same for every chapter

Here's Chapter two, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2- Sweet Child O' Mine.

As I walked back onstage I saw many confused faces in the crowd. I stood in a position a little farther back the other guitarists but Axel waved me over saying "Lets give a cheer for this kid and Full Circle!" To my surprise we got thunderous roars of approval and I grinned at my friends watching from the right of the stage where the crowd could not see them. After the cheers died down, Axel continued, "Now Jake, is their anyone you would like to dedicate this next song to?" I looked over at my friends who were urging me to do so. They knew I was crazy for one of the princesses closest friends Nicole. (A/N Zelda [the princess] had a bulletproof [but not soundproof] box overlooking the stage). I looked up at the box and replied, "Yea, I'd like to dedicate this to a woman very close to me." I looked at Nicole. I saw she gave a small gasp but couldn't tell if she was blushing from this distance. "And for a friend of mine, to a woman close to him." I looked at Zelda, then looked at a pissed off Link who Ike and Sheik were holding back from running onstage and pummeling me for revealing his love for Zelda so publicly.

"Alright lets make some noise!" I said as Slash and I started the all to familiar intro riff….

A/N: another chap done! Beast! Anyway sorry for the short chapter, flames NOT wanted, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!!!!!!!!!

Until next time-


	3. Sheiks true nature

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

A/N: I have an idea of where I want this story to go so the chapters should be a little longer, but im not sure how long I want the story, anyway ill try to get into more depth with the Characters and just an FYI, Ike, Sheik, Link, and Jake are all friends with Zelda, Nicole, (I mentioned last chapter) Ilia, and Malon. Pairings that occurred before the story- SheikMalon, and IkeIlia. Pairings that will happen in my story are LinkZelda, and JakeNicole. Sorry to keep you waiting if you bothered to read this! On to the fanfic!

Chapter 3- Sheik's true nature

We were going through the outro, about to finish the song when I saw Sheik comeback to the side of the stage, and he looked like he was waiting. (The others left earlier to pack up the equipment we brought with us.) So when we finished the song, Axel called me back towards the mic and let me say a few things about what an honor it was to play with them and the walked off the stage thinking about my fans and if I had won some new ones today (Hopefully Nicole was one.) I reached backstage and when I gave my guitar to one of the stage workers and told him to pack it with the rest of my things. He nodded and walked off, behind him I saw Sheik motion me to follow him. Having nothing better to do, I followed him into what was probably a prank that was waiting for me by Link's hands for revealing his feelings for Zelda, to Zelda. I chuckled and turned the corner, still following Sheik towards a door that looked like the Sheikah symbol from ancient Hyrulian times. That's pretty strange, thought they were all dead, but I never really did pay attention in History anyway, so who knows. Having no idea how right I was with my first guess I walked into the room after Sheik; only, the lights were off, what the hell?

The room was pitch black but I should have expected so in order for whatever prank was going to happen to work. Suddenly I heard Sheik's voice from the darkness. Uh oh. He chuckled and said, "No, this is not a prank from Link so you will still need to be on guard tonight." I sighed with relief but was refilled with tension because I did not know what I was doing here. Sheik continued, "I brought you here to tell you the truth of why we ever met, and to tell you your destiny." "Wh-what?" I stuttered. The use of the word destiny in modern time meant something crazy was about to happen, not a prank, my ass! "You remember the symbol on the door right?" a new voice asked. "It represents the Sheikah tribe, of your tribe Jake." The voice said The lights turned on (dimmed) and I saw that I was surrounded by cloaked people. "Sheikah? The protectors of the royal family?" I asked, I wanted to ask more questions but decided against it seeing as I was surrounded by ninja, and Sheik who I guess was also one. A few of the men surrounding me chuckled, "yes ninja is a word for us too I suppose." And if you will accept, we would like you to join our ranks, with Sheik as your mentor.

Alright how did you like the chapter?


	4. What just happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

Alright next chapter, Jake accepts, the Sheikah way and goes back to school (late) the next day! Enjoy lol!

Chapter 4- What just happened?

"I'd be honored!" Hmm don't know if I wanted to be a ninja, like if id have to do suicidal training the might really kill you? Crap, oh well, at least im a ninja now! "Excellent, we leave his Sheikah training to you Sheik." On of the clocked figures said.

"Right." Sheik replied. Suddenly the lights became brighter, blinding me for a few seconds, which was more that enough for the Sheikah to disappear. But Sheik was still there. "Hey it's a Monday tomorrow so we'd better get back and get some sleep." Sheik told me. I only nodded and went on my way to get the last of my stuff so we could get to the band van and get home.

When we finished loading the car we all hopped in and Link fell asleep nearly instantly in shotgun. Ike and Sheik were in the back, Ike slowly nodding off as I pulled out of the parking lot. We were near the exit when I heard someone yelling. I slowed down and check the R-view mirror to see the girls (Zelda, Ilia,  
Malon, and Nicole.) running after us. I stopped the van a little too suddenly waking Ike in the process. He groaned and sat up and poked his head out the window where Sheik had pointed to see Ilia standing their. "YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!?!?!" Ike chuckled at his girlfriend and said "Sorry, goodbye, hope this will make up for it." and kissed her on the lips. Ilia smiled when they were finished I said, "well see you at school tomorrow!"

The rest of us were each have conversations with our respective girlfriends, or I should put it, Sheik was talking to Malon/making out with Malon while I talked to Zelda and Nicole since Link was asleep. "So could you um ask Link to call me when he wakes up?" she giggled at Links sleeping form when he let out a particularly loud snore when she finished her sentence. I chuckled and said, "I'd be glad to."

"Thanks."

"no prob."

Zelda smiled at me and walked off with Ilia (who were finished making out.) leaving me with Nicole. Awkward. Luckily, she broke the silence with, "So who were you dedicating that song too?" She said with an innocent smile on her perfect features. "Who else?" I replied, grinning. She gave me a wide smile and a good kiss in return. "See you at school tomorrow!" She said waving as she ran to catch up with her friends.

I watched her graceful strides until she was out of earshot, then I heard Sheik give a whistle. He and Ike laughed away at my blushing face, that is until I hit the gas suddenly enough to avoid burnout but give them a nice jolt and forcing Link out of his fake sleep. "AAHH!" he yelled. "What just happened?" "Zelda wants you to call her when you "woke up"." I replied, handing him her number that she wrote down. "I'd call now because I think she knew you were faking." He turned bright red and we all started to laugh. I turned on the radio as we all listened in silence the rest of the trip.


End file.
